Ygo August Donia
Ygo August Donia (born 1984) is a powerful Lovian statesman. He is the current Prime Minister of Lovia. He is a rightist, conservative Christian politician. Donia is the head of the Brigade, a notorious personal army. Background the eldest son of August Magnus Donia and brother to Dalia Donia-McCrooke. He was a member of the LCP, the Lovian Communist Party although he prefered to stay in the background. In july 2010, along with his father, Ygo joined the NLS as a passive member. He is the coach of Plain Balls United, a Lovian soccer team. Currently Ygo is a member of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. Ygo is the current Baron of Donia, as he received the title being his fathers heir. Ygo, who is known as Ygo August I, Baron of Donia, is currently a high ranking member of the CCPL in Oceana. As a writer, Ygo is best known for writing his late father's biography The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia and Religious Life (2010). He is also known as the host of the well-known talk-show Oceana Late and was the first to have whistleblower Alexandru Latin on air telling his story about Case Villanova which dealt a powerful blow to the once powerful and succesful Walden-movement. Y.M. Donia created his own personal army, The Brigade, in January 2011. Living the rich life Ygo August Donia is living a very luxurious and extravagant livestyle, not fitting that of a communist. Ygo August likes to drink, party, brawl, fight and his favourite hobby seems to be being unfaithful to his wife. He often got himself into trouble as he ran into members of the Conquistadore family. In a duel with the eldest son of their arch rival Señor Juan Xavi, Ygo lost his eye. Appearance Ygo A. Donia once lost an eye in a drunk fight and wears an eyepatch ever since. Underneath he has revealed to wear a fake eye carved out of a diamond. He has a scar on the left-side of his face and a broken nose. Urban legends Ygo stands 7 feet tall, weights 500lbs of pure muscle and can benchpress a schoolbus. He can walk across the ceiling with his fintertips and climb a tree with his hair. He once ate a cow alive and killed a man by giving him an evil look. Many urban legends surround Ygo A. Donia. He is known as Lovia's younger version of Chuck Norris. He is rumoured to have invented house-music. Profession Ygo August Donia is a talk-show host and hosts the famous Oceana Late. He does so together with Taisho Kumato. Controversial political chameleon Pierlot McCrooke used to be his co-anchor but was fired for sabotaging the show repeatedly. Donia is a client of Salinger Legal Counsel, and appreciates their service greatly. Personal army Ygo August has his own personal army, called The Brigade. They defend the Clan, the allies of the Clan and it's family members aswell as Castle Donia itself. The Brigade has twenty members so far and all members are licensed and carry a gun permit. This private army, though non-aggressive and in possession of the proper papers, is highly controversial.Percival E. Galahad criticises the Brigade Personal life Family life Ygo August has been married two times. His first wife (2003-2009), a circus entertainer, gave birth to two daughters, Delilah (2008) and Anastacia (2009). His second wife is a Lovian socialite whom he married in 2010. Not very attractive, but a rich heiress to a wealthy businessman who in turn finances his son-in-law's party the LCP. Ygo August is a Roman catholic. From his 18th until his 21th year he served in the United States Marine Corps, because Lovia has no army. His father sent him: military drilling in the navy would do the boy good. Ygo's brothers-in-law are Techno Viking and Chocolate Rain Dude and his father-in-law is Epic Beard Guy. Children Marriages and relations: *Maria Hasselhoff (first wife): **Daughter: Delilah Donia-Hasselhoff (2008) **Daughter: Anastacia Donia-Hasselhoff (2009) *Pamela McGrierson (ex-fiancee): **Son: Sean Henri McGrierson (2005) *Geraldine Hoffstein (second wife, no children) Death of August, sr. On July the 30th, 2010, August Magnus Donia was found in his castle, his skull crushed with a medieval weapon. What exactly happened remains unclear to this day. According to experts with the Lovian police force, a suicide or accidant is implausible and murder as the cause of death is not ruled out. Ygo August, who always disliked his father, has not said a word about the case and has not attended the funeral. Political stance Ygo A. Donia is a conservative politician for the CCPL. He is against: *Abortion *Atheism *Democracy *(too much) freedom of speech *Girly men *Hippies Along with everything he considers to be weak. He loves: *The army *Sports *Beer *Women *Jesus *The Lord References and notes Category:Donia Family Category:Politician Category:Sportsperson Category:Christian Category:Oceana nationalism Category:Writer Category:Military li:Ygo August Donia